


Welcome to Paradise

by NocturnalKnowitall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Physical Abuse, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalKnowitall/pseuds/NocturnalKnowitall
Summary: Prompt from Kyluxhardkink.tumblr.com:"could be any setting, canon, au, anything goes. kylo and hux are in an abusive relationship. hux is physically abusive, kylo is verbal - never in a sexual way. they both have explosive tempers and neither knows how to have a healthy relationship, with anyone. when they have sex, it's always emotional. there's always a lot of crying and apoligizing, because they love each other so much."





	Welcome to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the content warnings before continuing. If there are any tags I've missed, feel free to comment :)

The mug shattered on impact, spilling its contents to the laminate. Hux looked down to where his lukewarm tea slowly seeped into the flooring, then looked up at the offending culprit.

“You haven’t listened to a word I’ve said, have you.”

It wasn’t a question, so Hux didn’t feel like telling Kylo that he, in fact, _hadn't_ listened to what's been said in the last 20 minutes.

From coming home from work, making the tea, and sitting down at the kitchen table, up to the point where his so-called boyfriend had snatched the mug from his hands and slammed it to the floor at his feet, Hux had tuned out Kylo’s incessant rambling.

Kylo stared at Hux, silently fuming, before rolling his eyes and muttered, “It’s like talking to a goddamn wall.”

As Kylo turned his back and started to walk away, Hux couldn’t help but deadpan, “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

Abruptly stopping, Kylo whispered, “This?”

“This. ‘This is why we can’t have nice things’? _I’m_ not the one who constantly breaks shit just because he can’t get his way!”

Kylo was back and in front of Hux, who’d stood up from his seat so they could at least be at height.

“I wouldn’t have to break things if _you_ didn’t constantly try my temper with your infuriating yapping!”

“Oh that is _rich_ , coming from you. Can’t even go ten seconds without hearing your own voice,” Kylo yelled back. “Always ‘me, me, me’, ‘my life is to terrible’, ‘I’m a big failure’, ‘my dad will never love me’. Big fucking whoop! Everybody’s got problems, so shut the fuck up!”

The onslaught of abuse was starting to get on his nerves, so Hux walked to the living room and upended the coffee table, sending papers, candles, and a laptop tumbling to the floor. Kylo’s or his, he didn’t know, but it made a satisfying crack nonetheless.

“I’m the _only_ one who could ever love a twink slut like you. Not even Phasma’s able to stand you for as long as I do.” He didn’t know how or when the subject changed, but Hux didn’t care as he proceeded to pick up various items of the floor and bookcase nearby, followed by him throwing them as hard as he could towards the wall, the hallway, and the kitchen where Kylo stood.

“Instead of just throwing temper tantrums like a fucking child, why don’t you just punch me! You’re already startin’ to look like your dad, why not act like him too. It’ll make less of a goddamn mess that I have to clean up anyways.”

Hux wasn’t really paying attention as to exactly what Kylo had been saying – most of the time it was just background noise – but in the midst of the commotion, Hux thought he’d heard something he really, _truly_ , wished he hadn’t. He froze mid-motion, hand curled around the spine of an encyclopaedia. “Say that again,” he whispered.

“I said: you’re just like your dad,” Kylo hissed.

Suddenly, Hux was seeing red. Before he could think things through, he had already lifted his hand and swung. The resounding smack of Hux’s palm against Kylo’s cheek didn’t register in his brain, so he did it again, with a closed fist this time. Kylo staggered back from the blow, one hand on the counter to steady him, the other against the side of his face where Hux had hit.

They stared at each other silently, chests heaving.

“I think you should go,” Kylo muttered.

Hux couldn’t think of anything to say anything back. The shock had left him stunned, so he did as Kylo instructed: he turned away and stormed out, unintentionally slamming the door behind him.

Hux hadn’t thought to bring with him his jacket or umbrella, so he was cold and wet within seconds of walking out into the pouring rain. Going back in to the apartment meant admitting defeat, so he continued down the street, no clear destination in mind.

Luckily his wallet was still in his back pocket, so Hux quickly ran into a nearby drugstore before he could change his mind.

10 minutes later, Hux was sat at a bench by the local park, slowly making his way through a pack of cigarettes. As the rage simmered down, Hux began to feel the throbbing pain in his hand. This always happened; Kylo would say something meant to hurt, and Hux would take out his aggression on the furniture. It was a strange juxtaposition to their normal selves, where He would be the verbal one, whilst Kylo had the physical aspect. But as emotions started to fly, Hux simply _couldn’t_ voice his side of things.

The difference today, as opposed to any other of the innumerable fights they’ve had throughout their time together, Hux had never physically _hurt_ Kylo. Sure, there’s been instances where he’d thrown pillows at that smug face, as well as the occasional knickknack tossed towards the wall beside him. His anger was always contained to the objects in his immediate vicinity, be it a book he would then rip to shreds, a table or a chair he’d flip on its side, or some poor piece of easily breakable object caught in the crossfire.

Now though, as he looked down at the forming bruises on his knuckles, and the pain that became more and more pronounced with each flex of his fingers, Hux felt fear. A true and thorough fear, not just for his boyfriend, but for _himself_ . If he was now actually capable of laying a hand on Kylo, who’s to say he wouldn’t do so again? He truly _was_ starting to become like Brendol.

The rain hadn’t lessened one bit since he’d gone out, and the half-empty packet beside him was now soaked, rendering the remaining cigarettes essentially useless. Hux fought against the shivers creeping through his bones, and thought about his limited options.

He knew he had to go back and apologize. He also knew he should have his hand checked, seeing as the range of motion became less and less. As soon as the thought of entering the trashed apartment came to mind, Hux could feel the anger slowly come to life again. Seeing the damage he’d caused would just make him more upset, which in turn would mean more harm done. He had to come up with a plan of action, lest he wanted to continue on the same path to mutually assured destruction; rinse, wash, repeat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door wasn’t locked when Hux tried the handle. He didn’t bring his keys with him in his rush out, but couldn’t decide whether the unlocked door was good or bad. Deflated and with the proverbial tail between his legs, he walked into the apartment. He was determined to at least _try_ to right his wrongs.

Hux stood at the entrance, a small pool of water forming at his feet from the soaked-through clothes, he took in the sight of the living room: it was immaculate… Wait, that can’t be right. The place should’ve been bombed: table overturned, books and papers everywhere, laptop in pieces! But there was nothing. No evidence of what had happened here mere hours ago.

And where was Kylo in all this? There was no sign of him in the living room, and as Hux tilted slightly to the right, he could see that he wasn’t in the kitchen either. But as if the thought of Kylo made him appear, Hux felt arms slowly circle around him from behind. He had one of the larger towels with him, that he then used as a buffer between Hux and himself.

As the towel, along with Kylo’s body, slowly started to warm him up Hux could now feel that he was, in fact, shivering. Kylo put his head against Hux’s shoulder, silently nuzzling him. Between the clattering of his teeth, Hux could make out what sounded like, “I thought you’d quit.” He very obviously meant the smoking. He had actually quit, but with the constant fighting between the two of them, he always went out to buy a pack and then proceeded to smoke the the entirety of it before coming home again.

They stood in the doorway, embracing each other for a couple of minutes before Kylo broke the silence.

“Come. Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

 

Kylo ushered Hux through the flat, and into the dark bedroom. Upon seeing the made-up bed, he suddenly felt how tired he was. Kylo was about to turn on the overhead light, but thought better of it and walked to the small bedside table and turned on the lamp there instead, casting a soft glow throughout the room. Hux, for his part, just stood in the middle of the room with the towel still over his shoulders, still dripping water.

Hux still hadn’t looked at Kylo. The shame and fear of what he’d done didn’t lessen, but Kylo babying him felt somewhat nice. Kylo took hold of the towel and dragged it up to his head, gently massaging Hux’s scalp.

If he looked slightly up, Hux could see the kind smile playing on his boyfriend’s lips between the folds of the towel. As if Kylo noticed, he removed the towel and balled in up before letting it fall on the floor, then planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. Hux closed his eyes and turned his head up, a silent request for more. Kylo complied, and kissed his nose, followed by a languid press of lips on lips.

Their movements were slow but as the scene before them got more heated, so did Hux. He took a step back and started to undress, though his still shaking fingers wouldn’t obey with the buttons of his shirt.

“Let me,” Kylo whispered. Deft fingers made quick work of opening up each button before he too discarded the clothes he wore. Seconds later, Kylo was naked and sat on the bed, while Hux was still struggling with the clinging jeans. He nearly toppled, but Kylo took hold of his hips to steady him. One foot pressed down on the space between Hux’s legs, helping him to finally get rid of the offending material, shoes and socks quickly followed suit.

Kylo still had his hands on Hux’s hip, now nuzzling the small trail of hair on his belly. Hux accepted the onslaught for a few moments, then murmured, “lie down.” Kylo did as told, and laid down in the middle of the bed. Hux crawled on top of him and started to assault his lips anew.

Their kissing, coupled with the slow rut of their hips had both of them erect and ready within minutes. Hux idly thought back to where he’d last seen the lube, but seeing as Kylo clearly read his mind, he procured the bottle in question out of nowhere. Hux made a move to grab it, but Kylo quickly held it out of reach.

Kylo said nothing, but the opening of the bottle and the trickle of the viscous onto his other hand had Hux knowing he wanted to be the one to do the deed. The fight in him had left long ago, so Hux just let Kylo have at it. Sticky fingers trailed down the crack of his ass before coming to a stop at his entrance. Kylo gently massaged the furled muscle, then slowly inserted one finger.

Hux was no novice in this endeavour, so he whispered “more,” into the open mouth of the man beneath him. One knuckle followed another, but it was simply taking too long for Hux’s liking. He reached back with one hand and curled his fingers atop Kylo’s, urging him to add another digit. His other hand started playing with a nipple. It wasn’t really of any benefit to Kylo, as his nipples weren’t sensitive to touch, but Hux liked to find reasons to fondle his pectorals. Hux’s nipples, though, were excessively sensitive. On one memorable occasion, Kylo had made Hux come undone with nothing more than his fingers and mouth upon the buds.

Kylo had again apparently read where Hux’s mind was at, so he crept one hand up to his left nipple, and tweaked it. A soft gasp in pleasure escaped before he had a chance to stifle it. The noise urged Kylo on, so he continued teasing Hux’s nipple as he introduced a third finger into his hole.

There was a moment or two where Kylo suddenly stopped his movement of fingering Hux. He was just about to ask why, but Kylo had deemed that exact second where Hux’s mouth was open, to violently jab at his prostate. Caught unprepared, Hux moaned long and hard. Kylo did it a few times more before pulling out.

Finding the bottle of lube again, Kylo quickly popped the cap and poured a liberal amount into his palm, then reached back to coat his undoubtedly painfully hard cock. Hux straightened up, balancing his position atop Kylo’s thighs as he aligned with Hux’s entrance, then quickly putting his weight down, burying Kylo’s dick to the hilt. The twinge of pain did not deter Hux one bit as he started to grind down more, revelling in the delicious friction.

Kylo, for his part, planted his feet on the bed and then proceeded to piston his hips while holding on to Hux’s hips in a bruising grip. The continuous slap of skin on skin urged both of them more, Hux moaning in satisfaction and Kylo in turn grunting his.

On one of the more forceful thrusts, Kylo graced his prostrate, making Hux nearly topple over if it weren’t for the hands still holding him upright. As the position shifted, Kylo now had free reign over Hux’s sweet spot, hitting it dead-on with each motion of his hips.

Hux knew he was close, and by the sound of it, Kylo was too. Hux reached down to take hold of his cock, but Kylo was quicker, grasping it firmly and stroked in unison with his thrusts. Seconds more, and Hux came, seeing stars flash before his eyes. He was dimly aware of the keening sound he made as ropes of ejaculate painted Kylo’s hand and stomach. Still riding the fantastic high, but slowly edging on overstimulation, Hux waited out Kylo’s rough and erratic thrusts before he came inside.

Kylo’s hips stilled, and Hux fell over, lying face down between Kylo’s large pecs. He clearly felt his ejaculate cling to his own belly, didn’t feel the need to do anything about it at the moment. After a while of their breathing slowly levelling out, Kylo’s softening cock slipped out out Hux’s ass, soon followed by a trickle of come. Hux only grimaced at the sensation.

It could have been hours, or just mere minutes, but soon enough Hux sat up and looked down at Kylo’s face. The satisfied smile that met him could not take away from the fact that this was the first time since their fight earlier that Hux had actually _seen_ the result of his blow.

Emotions were still running through Hux’s veins, but he couldn’t help the tears now making their way down his cheeks. The left side of Kylo’s face had blossomed into a frighteningly impressive red and blue bruise. An inch or so up, and he’d hit Kylo’s eye; a little lower would probably result in a tooth knocked out. The shock of it all terrified Hux nonetheless, so he quickly clamped a hand in front of his mouth to stifle the hiccups coming up his throat, all the while more tears streamed down.

By this point, Kylo had sat up too and taken hold of Hux’s shaking shoulders.

“Hux? Hux, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Kylo asked as he tried to soothe Hux’s wracking sobs.

Did I do something. That’s ridiculous! _I’m_ the one who did something, was what Hux had meant to say, but what actually came out in-between sniffs and hiccups was: “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I love you, I’m sorry.”

Kylo quickly knew what Hux was referring to, and as if to point out, he touched the edge of the bruise, grimacing as he made contact.

Hux felt Kylo’s arms now encircling and pulling him into a tight embrace. He ran his arms up and down Hux’s back while shushing him gently. Hux held on to Kylo’s shoulders for dear life. Some time passed like this, Kylo rocking Hux back and forth, with him making the occasional sniffle as the tears started to die down.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Hux whispered into Kylo’s clavicle, voice cracking with every other word, “We’ll kill each other.”

“I know, Hux. I know.”

“I truly am sorry.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” there was a beat of silence, “I love you, too.”

Hux let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He sniffled some more, then escaped the embrace he knew he didn’t deserve. Kylo let go of Hux’s shoulders and turned away. A second later a box of tissues was held up in front of him. Hux made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh, then took out some of the tissues to dry his eyes and blow his nose.

He didn’t need to look at where his head had been moments earlier to tell that Kylo’s shoulder was most likely streaked with snot and tears, not to mention the various other fluids their skin were coated in. Kylo just smiled kindly as he took a few tissues to try and make a dent in their combined filth. It was a futile effort, but Hux didn’t need to tell him that, as Kylo’s laugh had him clearly knowing.

Kylo haphazardly threw the soiled tissues over the edge of the bed, then looked at Hux. He gazed back, and they held still until Hux couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“We need to see someone,” he said gravely.

“I–“

“Know. Yes, you’ve said that already,” He thought for a spit second that Hux interrupting Kylo meant that they would start arguing again. Luckily, that wasn’t the case, since Kylo’s smile didn’t lessen.

“We’ll see about setting up an appointment with a therapist tomorrow,” He countered, “For now, how about we take a shower, yeah?”

“I’d like that,” Hux mirrored his smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr: http://nocturnalknowitall.tumblr.com/


End file.
